clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Jet Pack Guy
Jet Pack Guy is a Secret Agent and an EPF Agent. He always carries a Jet Pack with him, it being his mode of transportation. Jet Pack Guy apparently never removes his glasses, or his Jet Pack, or at least he was never seen without them. He is the Tactical Lead along with Rookie, as stated in some Field-Ops. Personality When we first meet Jet Pack Guy, he seems to have been somewhat of a nice guy, and a skilled agent. As his character has developed we see him as more as a serious agent who is very stern and self-disciplined. His goal is to become a great EPF agent. He also really loves his jet pack. History Jet Pack Guy debuted in Mission 2: G's Secret Mission. The sound of his Jet Pack wakes you up on the second day in The Wilderness. G had sent him to track you down and bring you back to the HQ. He returned in Mission 10 as a member of the Waddle Squad, a group of Secret Agents who tried to capture Herbert. His Jet Pack crashed at the Beach, however, with a mixture of cream soda and hot sauce, he was able to refuel it. Later, he was fooled by Klutzy into thinking Herbert was at the Dock due to Klutzy's fake Polar Bear cut-out. Then he helped trap the real Herbert P. Bear in the Night Club. He made a brief appearance in Mission 11 inspecting the disappearance of several items in the Gift Shop. In Operation: Blackout he was captured along with the other signifigant agents by Herbert P. Bear. Jet Pack Guy participated in Operation: Hot Sauce at the Pizza Parlor in April 2013. Elite Penguin Force '' logo.]] *Jet Pack Guy first appears in the Nintendo DS game similar to the way he did when he debuted; he came to rescue you and Rookie in The Wilderness. When seeing the agent land, Rookie yelled, "IT'S THE JET PACK GUY!" making this his permanent nickname. This marked his second appearance in the history of Club Penguin. He then helps and guides you through the game, often along with Rookie. *During Mission 8, you had to follow him on a Jet Pack so you could get to the Tallest Mountain to continue your Puffle training. *During Mission 10, you must help him gather up the blueprints of the Test Bots by playing Ice Fishing. *During Mission 12, he lands in the The Wilderness after running out of fuel on his Jet Pack while chasing the Test Bot, you must get extra Jet Pack fuel and continue the chase for him. *During Operation:Blackout, Jet Pack Guy was captured by Herbert P. Bear on November 22nd. He was set freed by the player along with the other frozen EPF Agents. *During Operation:Hot Sauce, he was investigating the Pizza Parlor. Trivia *Jet Pack Guy is one of the few penguins who can wear two items of the same category at once. Jet Pack Guy can wear the Jet Pack and the Black Tie. **Therefore, it is impossible to imitate him because he has 2 Neck Items at once. *As revealed in the EPF game 'System Defender' in the 'Advanced Training', he in fact has eyebrows above his glasses. *He never removes his jet pack, except once in Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force: Herbert's Revenge and PSA Mission 10 and the Club Penguin Shorts episode Best Seat in the House. *If you make a new penguin and use the name "Jet Pack Guy," it'll say: "That Penguin name is not allowed," meaning you may be able to meet him sometime in the future. *Apparently, Jet Pack Guy has had a jet pack since 2007 and Jet Packs weren't available until the Festival of Flight. It is also unknown if he had one before Jet Pack Adventure came out in November 2006, but it is most likely. *During the event of the "Hot Sauce Heist", if you move the pointer over to his face in Ask Jet Pack Guy, he will actually remove his shades and grin at you. *He is believed to be on the Log In page in 2011. You see a Red penguin, who looks very much like him, facing Herbert and wearing a tie. You can also see the Jet Pack straps on his shoulders. It is uncertain whether this is him, though. *If you type 'Jet Pack Guy' on the new search penguin list, a message will come up and say 'Jet Pack Guy is on a top secret mission. You must meet him around the island if you want to add him.' This could be a sign of Jet Pack Guy's possible future appearance in Club Penguin. *Rookie says he once saw Jet Pack Guy swimming with his Jet Pack on. *In Best Seat In The House, his Jet Pack can float by itself when Jet Pack Guy re-entered The Stage. *In the Club Penguin Times he submitted a secret that you can bring Green Puffles to Jet Pack Adventure and the things they will do for you. *Jet Pack Guy was named Jet Pack George by Herbert. He has also had other names that Herbert has called him, because Herbert often messes up on his name. *Jet Pack Guy was seen in Operation: Blackout, trapped. *In a Club Penguin Times Issue during Operation: Blackout Herbert revealed Jet Pack Guy's real name is Guy. *He has won "Best Dressed Agent" 4/5 times. *He could be the next meetable character, since he won a ballot on the Fun Stuff page, but this hasn't been officially confirmed. *In the Club Penguin Official Annual 2013, he doesn't like Rookie calling him JPG. This could prove that Rookie could be his brother. *In Issue #389 of the Club Penguin Times, he says that he has a pet goldfish named Flash and that he writes jet pack memoirs. *He has grown more muscles after The Journey. Acquaintances *Jet Pack Guy works with you, Rookie, Gary the Gadget Guy, Dot, Agent PH, and the The Director in Missions. *He, along the rest of the EPF, works against Herbert P. Bear, Klutzy, the Test Bots, and Ultimate Proto-Bot 10000. Gallery In-Game Sprite Jet_Pack_Guy_Sprite.png|Jet Pack Guy in game for Operation: Blackout (Not a Mascot). Jet_Pack_Guy_Cut-out.png|Jet Pack Guy's Cut-out seen at the The Stage. Sys_JPG.png|Jet Pack Guy's System Defender Sprite. Jpg.png|Jet Pack Guy's Sprite during Operation: Hot Sauce JPG_2.png|Another picture of Jet Pack Guy In Operation: Hot Sauce File:Jet_Pack_Guy_(2).png|Another picture of 's sprite during Operation: Hot Sauce Message_Sprites-_Jet_Pack_Guy.png|Jet Pack Guy's Spy Phone Message Sprite (as of April 2013) Jet pack guy's sprite!.png|His in-game sprite shown at Operation: Hot Sauce Newaskjetpackguy.png|Ask Jet pack guy Askjetpackguywhenscrolled.png|Ask jet pack guy when scrolled Appearance Jet_Pack_Guy at Cinema.PNG|Jet Pack Guy at the The Stage. 1SneakPeak.jpg|Jet Pack Guy in the Mission Waddle Squad. Jet pack guy.png|Jet Pack Guy during a Mission. Jobs Secret Agent postcard.png|Jet Pack Guy on the PSA Pay Check. Frozen Jet Pack Guy.png|Jet Pack Guy captured in Herbert's Containment Unit. Jet Pack Guy and Rookie.PNG|Jet Pack Guy and Rookie in Mission 10. JetPackGuy.jpg|Jet Pack Guy as seen in the Animated Shorts. Messages epfm010312.png|Jet Pack Guy's EPF message from March 1, 2012. EPF_Message_June_22.png|Jet Pack Guy's EPF message from June 22, 2012. JetPackGuyMessageAugust92012.png|Jet Pack Guy's EPF message from August 8, 2012. JetPackGuyMessageAugust302012.png|Jet Pack Guy's EPF message from August 30, 2012. JPG Message Feb 14.png|Jet Pack Guy's Message from February 14, 2013 March 28 JPG Message.png|Jet Pack Guy's Message from March 28, 2013 JPG MESSAGE.png|Jet Pack Guy's EPF message from April 11th, 2013 jpg.PNG|Jet Pack Guy's message from May 23, 2013. Artwork Oie transparent (74).png Jet Pack Guy Standing.png Jet Pack Guy About To Take Off.png|Jet Pack Guy about to take off in Mission 10. Jet Pack Guy Taking Off.png|Jet Pack Guy taking off in Mission 10. Shape 123 0.png CaradoFoguete.png|Jet Pack Guys' old sprite from the DS game. Penguin856.png JetPackGuy 1.png|Jet Pack Guy reading The F.I.S.H during The Veggie Villain. JetPackGuy 2.png|Jet Pack Guy before he was a main character of Club Penguin. Others jetpackguyfigure.png|A small figure of Jet Pack Guy in Card-Jitsu when Gary's Power Card is played. JetPackGuyExposed.png|Jet Pack Guy's identity was revealed in the Club Penguin Times by Herbert in Operation: Blackout. JatPeckGiy.png|His former Avatar in the EPF Spy Phone messages. Jet Pack Guy's Message Sprite 2013.png|His new Avatar in the EPF Spy Phone messages what changed when agents got the Elite Spy Phone. See also *Jet Pack Adventure *PSA Secret Missions *Jet Pack *Dot *P.S.A. *EPF *Gary Category:Elite Agents Category:PSA Category:DS Category:Penguins Category:Famous Penguins Category:Characters Category:EPF Category:Non meetable characters